1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to weight memory. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide a scalable weight memory operable to retain in-phase and quadrature weight values for use within a linear combiner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear combiners and other digital signal processing elements often utilize weight memories to store weight values for processing functions. Typically, weight memories are configured as simple registers where each register retains a different weight value. Unfortunately, such simple weight memory configurations often are difficult to scale, cannot employ complex weight values, and inhibit processing functionality. For example, a single register cannot be written to and read from at the same time, thereby creating a processing delay each time a weight value is modified.